Take A Bow
by Joselyn-Greenleaf
Summary: A songfic. I wasn't too happy with Spike dying. So....I wrote my own lil character into the mix...who want's Spike to die without him being in love? Please Read and Review!


****

Take A Bow  
  
A Cowboy Bebop Song Fic.  
Author's Note: I don't own Cowboy Bebop…But…I did just buy the Dvd Set!  
Warning: If you haven't seen the whole series…This has spoilers! Oh and this was written at Three in the morning…so….Excuse some of the spelling errors.  
-------------  
Take a bow,  
The night is over,  
This masquerade is,  
Getting Older  
--------------  
  
Sakura lay on the couch that Spike once napped on, before his death.  
She breathed in the scent of him, Cigarettes and Spice. She closed her eyes thinking of all the times they'd shared, getting bounty's together, tormenting Faye, making fun of Jet's cooking, and cuddling.  
  
----------  
Lights are low,  
The curtains down,  
There's no one here  
----------  
  
That's when Julia came back, and Spike just couldn't let her go.   
  
"_I'm not going there to die, I'm going there to see if I really am alive."  
  
Sakura stared at him sadly, "You never truly could move on, and now the only one your hurting is me Spike! You have to think about someone besides yourself for once."  
  
Spike leaned close and got into her face, "I'm doing this for us. I'm going there to tell her it's over, that I don't feel for her anymore, I don't feel for her like I do for you."  
  
She let out a choked sob, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him close, "Come back in one piece, Spike. I don't know what I'd do without you…Please come back to me." He pulled back and cupped her face, wiping the tears away.  
  
"I'll come back…I promise." He smiled at her, she could only return that smile weakly.  
  
"I'll come back."   
  
_And that was the last thing she had heard from Spike Spiegel.   
  
---------  
Say your lines,  
But do you feel them,  
Do you mean what you say,  
When there's no one around.  
Watchin' you, watchin' me,  
One lonely star.  
-----------  
  
She curled up with one of his jackets, remembering the times they fought.  
  
_"Oh whatever Spike! It's not my fault that your fucking shirt shrunk!!!"  
  
Spike glared, "You deliberately did that! I know you did! Because you were pissed of because I got that bounty and you didn't!"  
  
"Oh FUCK YOU!"  
  
He laughed cruely, "YOU ALREADY DID! Don't you remember that?! You were more than happy to spread your legs for me last night!"  
  
She looked at him hurt, and he immediately wanted to take back those harsh words.  
  
"So you never truly meant that you loved me?" She asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"No baby, I did. I do. I-…I-…"  
  
She looked down sadly and left the room.  
  
-------  
_I've always been in love with you,  
I guess you've always known it's true,  
You took my love for granted,  
Why, oh why,  
The show is over say good-bye.  
Say good-bye, Say good-bye.  
---------  
  
She wrapped herself tighter into his jacket, Jet stood in the door way, watching her twist and turn in a fretful, nightmarish dream.  
  
The moments they had were good, and some bad, but they loved them all the same.  
  
_Spike had found her on the dock, by the Swordfish II.  
  
He walked up behind her, a bouquet of roses behind his back, a big, goofy grin on his face.  
  
She spun around coming face to face with those big brown eyes that she loved.  
  
He looked at her tear streaked face, "I'm so sorry, you know how I am."  
  
"Irrational, big-headed, egotistical, a jackass?"  
  
He grinned, "You know I am!" He gave her the roses, "I know these can't make up for what I've said…But…could ya' find a way to forgive a big jackass like me?"  
  
She nodded, and smiled at him, just happy to be in his arms once again.  
  
_-------  
Make them laugh,  
It comes so easy,  
When you get to the part,  
Where your breakin' my heart,  
-------  
  
She clung to that jacket like it was a life line, he was gone, and he had broken his promise.  
She got up off the couch, grabbed her purse and the key to the Swordfish II. She was going for a ride.  
  
As she hopped into the Swordfish, Spike's scent filled her nostrils, tears formed behind her eyes.   
  
_Spike spun her around to the music, "You never told me you could dance."  
  
She grinned, "Well you never told me you could either!"  
  
He pulled her by the waist, closing the space between them, as the song slowed, "You know how much I love you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, how much?"  
  
"This much." He let go of her and got on his knees, "I know I haven't been, the best boyfriend in the whole fucking world…But, will you marry me?"  
  
She stared at him, "Yes." He grinned and lifted himself from his knee's, grabbing her in a tight hug, he nuzzled her neck, "God's I love you Sakura."  
  
"I know…I love you too."  
  
_She flew through the clouds, looking at the sky blue diamond ring on her left hand, she hadn't taken it off since he left. She never would. She looked at the rain slick streets below, it was raining that day, maybe it was the angels crying for him.   
  
-----  
Wish you well,   
I cannot say,  
You deserve an award,  
For the role that you play,  
No more masquerade,  
One lonely star.  
------  
  
The tears slowly trickled down her face, everything she could of ever hoped or dreamed for, had died with him.  
  
-----  
I've always been in love with you,  
I guess you've always known it's true,  
You took my love for granted,  
Why, Oh why,  
The show is over say good bye,  
Say goodbye, Say goodbye.  
------  
  
_She watched the Swordfish depart from the Bebop, knowing very well what could happen if something in his plan went wrong, and that's what bothered her, such a short amount of time they'd had together. It just wasn't fair.   
  
She looked back at Jet, "I'm going with him."  
  
Jet looked at her like she had three heads, "What?! No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Does my ship have fuel?"  
  
He nodded, "Then yes, Jet, I'm going, I can't let him do this on his own."  
  
She had followed him, knowing exactly where he was heading.  
  
_-----  
All the world is a stage,  
And Everyone has they're part,  
But how was I to know,  
Which way the story's go,  
How was I to know,  
You'd break-  
You'd break my heart.  
--------  
  
_She saw him getting out of his ship, "Spike!"  
  
He turned and looked, "What the hell are you doing here?! This is dangerous!"  
  
"I couldn't let you do this alone! I love you too much, you know that!"  
  
He glared trying to look mad, once she caught up to him and wrapped her in a hug, "You're a very foolish woman…But by God I love you for it."  
  
He let go and they walked towards they're destiny.  
  
_-----  
I've always been in love with you,  
Guess you've always known,  
You took my love for granted,  
Why oh why,  
The show is over say goodbye,  
Say goodbye, Say goodbye.  
-----  
  
_She saw Vicious point his sword at Spike's back.  
  
"SPIKE!!!" She screamed trying to get his attention, she was too late.  
  
Spike fell to the floor, right after putting a bullet in Vicious' head.  
  
"Spike!!" Sakura ran to his prone form lying at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
He saw her tears, he never could stand to her cry. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm fine. We'll just get back to Bebop and I'll be as good as new-" he coughed, "I've been killed before, remember?"  
  
She looked at him sadly, "Your not okay…Spike…"  
  
"Hey, I don't feel much pain anymore, I…I'm sorry."  
  
"No Spike, please don't go. We had so much that we were going to do, raise a family, have grandchildren…"  
  
He placed a hand on her cheek, "Move on, I won't stand for you mourning over me…I love you."  
  
"I love you too Spike."  
  
With that he took a short shuddering breath, and he saw no more.  
  
_----  
I've always been in love with you.  
Guess you've always known.  
You took my love for granted.  
Why oh why,  
The show is over say goodbye.

------  
  
She landed the ship a block away from the graveyard, she welcomed the wet cold rain that pelted down on her, she approached a polished rock that read,  
  
_Spike Spiegel,  
A wonderful comrade,  
And a honest, noble man,  
We'll miss you.  
  
_She bent down placing a single white rose on the grave,  
She kissed her two fingers and placed them on the angel above his name.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
--------  
Say good-bye…..  
---------


End file.
